Of New Year, Revelations And Kisses
by Kieren Altair Arwydd
Summary: Lily sneaks out to the Astronomy tower for some stargazing and James finds her. What happens?


**A/N: **Ok, I wrote this fanfiction piece exclusively for the New Year. I wanted to try my hand at a Lily/James fanfic so here it is. I know the summary sucks but I didn't know what to put. Do try reading my other stories, 'kay? ;-D I hope you guys like it! Please review! I write stories to gain encouragement and motivation to write even more. And one way of giving me encouragement is REVIEWS! So, please do review! ENJOY THE STORY PEOPLE!

_**ANONYMOUS REVIEW ARE ACCEPTED!**_

**

* * *

OF NEW YEAR, REVELATIONS AND KISSES**

I loved the stars… tonight for some reason; they seemed far more beautiful. They had always been a mysterious figure to me that is… but now they held a melancholy feeling to them, I thought. I was on top of the Astronomy tower. My usual nightly haunt since the start of my sixth year.

I had snuck out of the dorms. I figured that I deserved some alone time. After all, it _was_ the day I had lost my home. I silently cast a Disillusionment charm on myself and then proceeded to the Astronomy tower. I loved that tower next to the owlery… but I knew that going there at night was a bad idea for the owls would go hunting.

I met Filch and that nosy cat of his on my way but I managed to press myself against a suit of armour as they passed. And so, here I was…

I looked around… no one in sight. I carefully climbed onto the ledge of the tower. Yet again, the desire struck me. I longed to hurl myself into freefall, flinging myself to the ground below. Dying sprawled out on the lawns. How easy it would be! All it would take was a simple leap… and then, bliss and oblivion. I would be with them… they were already calling to me. I considered… after all, one night three weeks ago, I longed to do the same… until an idiot stumbled into the tower pulling a girl along. I quickly beat a way out of the tower with that… today, though, I was pretty sure I was going to be alone… for I knew the Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's were partying the new year out… or rather, in. The Ravenclaw's were definitely sleeping… or burning the midnight oil studying. Slytherins, I figured would be doing whatever they did on New Year's Eve. I decided that it was not worth it. I swung my legs off the ledge and sat there watching the stars.

I guess they would want me to live my life to the fullest. Not commit suicide. Oh well, I just stared at the stars. I tried to picture their faces in the stars… I was forgetting! How mum's face lit up whenever she saw me… dad's crooked nose… their eyes…. God, how could I forget?! This broke me down. I fell to the floor and curled up sobbing. A distant part of my mind registered dimly that someone was calling me. They lifted me and pulled me against them. Soon, the fit subsided and I regained self-control. Imagine the shock I had when I saw it was Potter who had comforted me. I scuttled back from him.

He raised his palms in a gesture of peace, "Lily, what's wrong?"

"Lily?" I was shaking, shaking that he had to be the one to see me vulnerable, to see me so broken. Maybe he had even see me almost attempting suicide.

He slowly approached me. "Lily, it's ok."

And there goes my tears again! I was pissed at myself. God, why was I crying _now_? He looked bewildered.

"Lily, I can't help you if you are just going to bottle it up. Heck, even Worm— Peter's started noticing. What's the matter?" he slid down to sit beside me, leaning back against the wall.

At this, I finally knew that my charade was not working one bit. Marlene and Alice were already worried. Now, even the Marauder's were catching on. I sniffled a bit and decided to finally tell someone. For some reason, I somehow knew James would understand the best because he too had lost his parents. Sitting there under the stars, I told him how my parents were murdered when I was at home during the summer holidays.

He just sat there watching me as I told him what I had witnessed. After that, he did not say anything, just sat there staring out to the stars.

"Lily, I know how you feel. I am not going to say I am sorry because that is just not right. I know how it feels to have people come up to you and offer their condolences... but they won't understand the feeling until they too had lost someone important. All I can say is that your parents hadn't protected you to make you lose your life all over again."

"I know, James. Thing is it won't stop those thoughts though. It's all I can do to try and stop them."

"…"

"Thank you anyway."

"Mmm, same to you too."

Deciding that this was something I did not want to delve into, we sat there in mutual, understanding silence. I looked at him. It was a nice face I admitted. A chiseled jaw and cheekbones, warm hazel eyes, the trademark black, messy hair… it was a face that most girls would die for. I was not most girls though. I had always loved his eyes the best… they were always lit with some kind of emotion… fiery in anger, sparkling in mischief, warm in joy… but now, it was bright with what suspiciously looked like tears. I dimly heard, from some remote part of the castle, people were counting down to the New Year.

"James…"

He turned his head to face me. That was when I realized that our faces where an inch apart from each other's.

Something struck deep within me. On an impulse, I leaned forward slightly and pressed my lips against his. He was still for a moment before he responded. It felt at once like a desperate, complicated kiss but at the same time, like a gentle, soft one. We were clutching at each other desperately as if we were drowning. We finally pulled back, gasping.

He looked me with some kind of inscrutable emotion before rising up. He went to the door before turning around to face me.

"Thanks, Lily… and Happy New Year." Then, he was gone.

I brushed my fingers across my lips where I still could feel his… "Happy New Year, James."

* * *

**_BY THE WAY, HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLE!_**_** ^.^**_  
Thanks for reading and reviewing by the way. *hugs to all readers and reviewers* Do try reading my other stories.


End file.
